Gravity
by AilingTrees
Summary: His left hand was on her face as their lips crashed against each other. Her body was alive, despite the lack of a heartbeat. Every cell in her body was humming in his presence. Edward/Bella. Lemon.


**Title: **Gravity  
**Characters: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **NC-17, M, 18+.  
**Summary:** The first gift was the house. The other gift was time alone.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, and I'm not making any money from this.**  
Author's Note: **When you review, you're letting an author know that the hundreds of views on their story aren't just random clicks, they're people_ interested_ in what they're writing. How am I supposed to know how popular Edward/Bella smut is if no one comments? ;) Thanks a lot, if you take the time to do this. Reviewers hold a special place in my heart.

* * *

They would both be eternally grateful for the house that Esme and the family had put together, but this was the _other _gift. Their time alone.

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to clothes. We're going to tell her I spent hours playing dress-up. We're going to lie."

Edward knew where she was going with this immediately. He passionately grabbed Bella around the waist, and brought their bodies together. His left hand was on her face as their lips crashed against each other. Her body was alive, despite the lack of a heartbeat. Every cell in her body was humming in his presence.

In unison, they each clenched the fabric underneath their hands and tore roughly. The dress she was wearing, ripped from the day before, was a scrap heap on the floor. She tossed his shirt carelessly over her shoulder. Edward roughly grabbed her bra, tearing it quickly and throwing it in the pile at his feet. Her underwear followed closely after. Her body responded with delicious tingles at his eagerness. _Their_ eagerness.

He pulled away from her lips to stare at her body appreciatively. Bella was naked before Edward, and she almost groaned in frustration. She needed to fix that. She bent in front of him, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his legs fluidly. She smiled up at him with a predatory grin, as she kissed her way up his body, licking his skin with every peck she placed. She planted a kiss on his thigh, up his stomach, and kissed his wrist, her tongue tasting it appreciatively. She felt dizzy. Impossibly, Edward tasted better to her now that she was a vampire. She was able to pick up every undertone his skin carried . Every delectable, heavenly, scrumptious undertone.

"You're mine," she said roughly, stopping the trail at his jaw. Her hand was at his cock, stroking him up and down. He nodded seriously, his eyes fluttering closed at the touch.

Stepping out of the tangled cloth, Edward lifted Bella up from the ground effortlessly. "Forever," he replied, a promise. The desire in his eyes sent electric currents throughout her body.

She wrapped her legs around him automatically, groaning at the wonderful contact as she held him close. She could feel him _everywhere_. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling so roughly he couldn't help but groan coarsely. She sensed a tiny bit of the pain in his response, and quickly let go, looking at his face apologetically. He did not look back at her. His eyes were shut tight in ecstasy, and she pulled at his hair again experimentally. His lips parted in pleasure, the same noise escaping. She smiled, almost amazed. He_ liked _the pain. She had so much to learn about him in her new body. The thought thrilled her.

He easily pushed them forward, slamming her back against the wall, roughly grinding against her. Her breath hitched at the contact, and she returned the motion, moving her hips slowly against his, his erection rubbing her clitoris. Their mouths were together again, and they kissed, slow but rough, his hands gripping her thighs tighter as he held her up. She wanted him inside her, to build up that delicious pleasure, but he waited. He was teasing her, not giving her what she wanted yet.

He sucked her bottom lip, trying to extract every ounce of her flavor. He leaned her against the wall, his hips pining her there. Her legs clenched against his waist, allowing him to free his hands. His hands were everywhere, sliding up her legs, up her hips, lightly touching her stomach, and reaching up to cup her breasts. He leaned forward, taking the right one in his lips. He flicked his tongue lightly against her nipple, and her breath came faster. He moved to the other, repeating the motion, but used his teeth to scrape her nipple lightly. She gasped suddenly, surprised by the motion. He looked at her face as a wave of pleasure rushed through her. He didn't know how much longer his teasing was going to last; her reactions drove him wild.

He kissed his way up to her throat, and bit down lightly at her jugular. She shuddered in response, gasping even more now, grinding harder against him. His free hand reached down between them, and he circled his thumb against her clitoris, firmly. She froze for one moment, her hands squeezing into his shoulders as she came, shuddering against him violently. He watched her, biting on his bottom lip as her vice grip squeezed his shoulders uncomfortably. He didn't care, the pain was welcome if it meant this response from her.

After she regained herself, she looked up at him, surprised. She was expecting to feel tired, like she might need a break, but the orgasm that just ripped through her seemed to give her more strength.

"Hold on," she said, a devious smile on her face. She moved his hands to the back of her thighs to grab on to her. She braced her palms against the wall behind her, and shoved, throwing their bodies against the floor with force.

Edward landed below her, flat on his back, and he barely registered the broken floorboards and rising dust. He felt no pain as she quickly balanced herself on top of him and thrust her hips down, his cock filling her. She stilled for a few seconds, relishing in the completeness she felt with him inside her. She started to ride him, slowly building a quick pace, maneuvering herself up and down and up and down.

He gasped through the moments of the wonderful rhythm before he sat up. She kept moving in his lap. Bringing her fingertips to his lips, he kissed each one, and sucked on her index finger, tongue darting around the tip. Just enough to taste her again. Edward moved his hands and dug his nails into the small of her back as he clenched his teeth. His senses filled with nothing but Bella. Smelling, seeing, touching, hearing, tasting _Bella_.

He bit down on her shoulder as she clenched the tight muscles around his cock, looking at him, a playful smile spanning across her face. She forced him to lie flat again so she could work.

She leaned over his body to press her lips against his, hands on either side of his head. She closed her eyes as she bounced, even faster now, using the new angle to rub her clit against the muscles in his lower stomach.

"I love you. Love you, love you, love you," he moaned against her kiss.

She moved her hands to his chest and bit down on his lip as she came harder than before. Her nails dug roughly into the skin underneath her, scratching and leaving marks that would heal in minutes. He didn't want them to heal. He wanted her to mark him forever, physical proof etched in his skin of her. The pain, the pleasure, and her muscles clamping around his shaft like a vice grip sent him slamming into his own release.

Both their senses were locked to nothing but bliss now. It took them a few minutes to come down from the high, to be able to breathe evenly.

"Mmmmm," was all she could say. He laughed in agreement and she lay herself on top of him. She wasn't tired at all, but she wanted a moment or two to lay there and bask. She traced circles against his chest and noticed the fading scars she left there.

"Oops," she mumbled softly, regretful that her newborn strength had been enough to mark him this way. She hadn't noticed that she had been digging her nails so roughly into his chest.

"Believe me," he replied, chuckling "It was nothing but amazing."

She smiled against his chest, and kissed the now almost nonexistent scratches.

"Good," she answered, as she bent down to kiss him, her tongue licking his lips, basking complete. "Round two?"

He responded by flipping her over, hovering above her, and whispering in her ear, "Round two."

They had all night, after all.


End file.
